


One Day's Insolence

by laconicisms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Community: salt_burn_porn, Gags, M/M, Spanking, Tie Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/laconicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success is one day's insolence. (Elias Canetti) Or: Cas figures out why the pizza man spanks the girl and puts that knowledge to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day's Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn and dragonspell's prompt "hands between your knees, you control how fast we go with how hard you want to squeeze."  
> Tons of thanks to naatz, dragonspell, gabby_silang, lexhibition, jaimeykay, and thegeminisage for the quick beta. Any mistakes here-in are mine.

Dean's trying to remember how the everloving fuck he ended up with his hands tied tightly, head resting on his forearms and ass in the air, but for the life of him the memories he does dredge up don't make any goddamn sense.

The pizza man is involved somehow, though. And well, Dean's to blame, too, because he did finally agree to _explain porn_. And then – because Cas's ignorance of porn is only beaten by his ignorance of social do's and don'ts – they somehow ended up talking about Dean's sexual fantasies.

Yeah, Dean would totally blame the alcohol if he'd been, you know, drunk when they were talking earlier that night. As it is, he was only pleasantly buzzed and fully capable of not talking about his jerking off habits if he didn't want to. But Cas was a persistent bastard and a class-A nagger – sort of like Sam – and so Dean talked about how he liked the idea of getting tied up. It went downhill from there.

~

"Partly, anyway."

Cas just stared at him, of course, and Dean rubbed his temples. "There's something about the...the helplessness that's hot. You know, being at someone's mercy."

"I see. Are you aroused now?"

"What?" Also, _what_? "Dude," Dean said, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms. "One, you don't just ask people if they have a boner. Two, why the fuck would I be?"

Cas frowned at him, like he couldn't believe Dean was that thick. Yeah, he was just like Sam. "You're at my mercy."

"The hell I am!" Dean growled, trying to uncross his arms and maybe point at Cas or something. He hadn't planned that far. Trying, because he just couldn't move a single muscle. Fucking shit!

"I think I understand now," Cas said, stalking towards Dean until he was towering over him, legs inches from the bed. "The pizza man punished the girl not in spite of, but because of his love for her." Cas bent over at the waist, angling himself until his own face was almost close enough to touch Dean's. His eyes were really fucking blue, and Dean wasn't a girl, so he didn't notice that, at all. "I find myself sympathizing with him."

It was a good thing that Dean couldn't move or speak right then, because he sure as hell didn't know how to respond to that, and by the time that Cas released him the moment - fuck, _moment_ \- was over and Cas was talking about Dean's bondage kink again.

Which somehow lead to Cas pulling off the tie Dean had been wearing today while posing as a fed before telling him to undress all the way. Dean complied, feeling torn between a horrible - and hot - kind of embarrassment and anticipation. When Dean was finally naked all the way, Cas grabbed his wrists and tied them together in quick, efficient moves.

"Done that often, huh?"

Cas didn't reply.

So, maybe Dean had a big mouth when he was feeling nervous. "Knew you guys were kinkier than you let on. All that talk of entering-"

"Dean," Cas snapped.

"-people was-"

Cas grabbed Dean's jaw, pulling off his own tie with his other hand. "Shut up or I'll make you." Cas waited a moment to let the message sink probably, then let go of Dean.

And, well, Dean's never claimed that he always does the smart thing.

~

Dean groans around the gag in his mouth.

"You're not in pain."

It's not a question; Cas is so fucking sure of himself in some areas and just pokerfaces his way through the rest. Dean hates him just a little bit right now.

Cas seems to be waiting for an answer anyway, though, so Dean shakes his head.

Cas proceeds.

"Let me know if the discomfort you're experiencing exceeds what you can bear," he says and if Dean weren't gagged, he'd make some smartass reply about how he couldn't say jackshit what with being gagged. Only those smartass replies are the reason he was gagged in the first place and – _fuck_!

Dean yelps as he feels Cas' hand come down on his bare ass. Cas rests a hand – the other one, Dean assumes – on the small of Dean's back, which, okay, feels sort of reassuring, and then spanks him again. It's just shy of 'too hard,' dancing along the edge of pain and pleasure. Dean can feel his ass begin to heat up, stinging from the slaps and tingling from the increased blood flow. The blood that hasn't gone straight to his dick, that is. He's pretty fucking hard already, and they've only just started, dammit. Dean shifts, spreading his knees further apart, which doesn't really do anything aside from making him feel more exposed.

Which, okay, makes him even harder, and also really fucking makes him wish he had something to rub against. Cas smacks his left ass cheek a second time in a row - fucking ow - and, shit. Shit. Dean really needs a hand on his cock _right this second_ , because otherwise he's going to start dry-humping - well, he's already doing that, but he'll do it harder or something, and - and because the universe, or maybe God, hates Dean Winchester, Cas stops spanking him.

"This is arousing for you." Cas actually sounds surprised, like he hasn't really believed it till now.

Dean twists his head to look over his shoulder and throws Cas a look.

"Your insolence is your least favourable attribute." Cas sounds annoyed, but also distracted. He reaches for Dean's wrists, unknotting the tie, then grabbing his upper arm and manhandling Dean until he's on all fours.

"You can masturbate as long as you don't change position." Cas shouldn't be so good at making Dean want to moan and whimper with just a couple of words. Fuck. Dean grabs his dick and strokes, and Cas starts raining down smacks on Dean's ass again. Something's different though; it's not quite as clockwork perfect as it was before. Not at all.

It takes Dean a stupidly long amount of time to get that Cas is pacing himself to the speed with which Dean is jerking himself off, and shit, if that isn't the hottest thing Dean's ever experienced. It's also incredibly good, and Dean can't remember having felt like this in years. He starts speeding up, and just god, god! He can't - he doesn't want this to end ever, and he fucking wants to come already, and he doesn't, and he just - fuck fuck _fuck_!

Dean loses it completely, coming hard, hips jerking. He's panting and moaning around the gag, and Cas is stroking his back again like he's trying to calm Dean down. Dean takes a deep breath and then another and finally stops making inarticulate noises. A second later, Cas sits down on the bed next to him and trails his fingers along Dean's cheek before untying the knot of the tie.

"This has been interesting," Cas says, head tilted down and Dean notices that while Cas isn't totally hard, he's at least half-way there. "I wouldn't be averse to gaining more experience."

"Yeah," Dean says, throat dry and voice raspy, blinking tiredly at Cas. He's wearing a goofy grin, he just knows it, but he can't really be bothered about that right now. "Okay." Then he reaches for the belt Cas is wearing, but his fingers just aren't doing what their supposed to do.

"Dean."

"Let me, kay?" Dean says, and Cas sighs. He helps Dean open the belt and his fly and then Dean's hand is wriggling itself into Cas' boxers. Dean's shoulder is starting to hurt from the awkward position, so he sits back on his heels and oh. Yeah. His ass is going to be sore tomorrow, but at the moment it still feels pretty good. Dean shakes off the thought, putting his mind on the task at hand and starts jerking Cas off.

He doesn't last even half as long as Dean had. One moment he's twitching, hands tense and clawlike almost, grabbing the edge of the bed; the next, Cas is coming with a gasp, head thrown back and eyes closed. Dean strokes him a couple more times, then collapses on the mattress feeling about as spent as Cas is looking right now.

"You should," Cas begins, then stops to clear his throat. His voices is even lower than usually. Dean feels his lips stretch into a grin again. "You should sleep," Cas continues, making some weird kind of motion with his hand, and suddenly Dean feels less sticky. Cas leans forward and pulls the comforter over Dean.

"You'll need to be rested before we can continue," he adds and puts a finger to Dean's forehead. A moment later, Dean is out like a light.


End file.
